The need for motors that are compact, high-efficiency, and high performance has greatly increased in recent years due to the increasingly higher fuel economy requirements for electric vehicles (e.g., hybrid, plug-in hybrid, and fully electric vehicles). As a result, there is an increased demand for high performance rotor and stator laminations used in motor cores of electric vehicles that can efficiently and effectively convert energy. In the conventional motor core manufacturing process, rotor and stator laminations are formed from the same electrical steel sheet and undergo the same processing steps, which results in identical property characteristics for the rotor and stator laminations.